The Story of Flandre Scarlet
by ViceroyRick
Summary: When Flandre is attacked by a mysterious woman, She and the gang must defeat them or risk imminent peril...


Touhou FanFiction

It is said that things are not what they seem, and this is a story about one of those times. It can be said for many people that certain things in life cannot be explained. This is the way that life is, but, however, it is not always so. The world has the uncanny ability to deal you an unfriendly hand sometimes, and this is a story of one of those times.

It was an early morning on June 18th, 2007, and I was home, as was usual for me, seeing as there was no school and I had no close friends to go out with at that time, when I heard a knock at the door. I peered through the eyehole and saw a woman in red leather at the door. Thinking that it was one of my sister's associates, I opened it, and was met by a vicious shove, that threw me across the fine wooden table that my sister had set there, intending to put some white roses on that night. I crashed to the floor, crying out, for I had been impaled by a piece of the glass that had previously made up the vase. "Get up, you worthless piece of flesh, and show me where she keeps it" said the woman. "Wh-What?" I asked. She picked me up, shaking me, and asked again, "Where is it!" he screamed, shaking me so vigorously, before throwing me to the wall again. By that time, I had had enough. I pulled out a Glock from the table I had been thrown across and shot him five times in the chest, one bullet embedding against the other in an endless ricochet inside his body. She finally fell to the floor, her crimson blood pooling out across the lovely red materials that covered all of my living room. "Flandre, you alright?" asked a voice from above. "I am fine, but she's not" I replied.

"I can see that" said my sister, Remilia, walking down the stairs as she examined the corpse. "Well, thank god we had a red room" said Remilia. "I'll go get Sakuya" I said. Minutes later, I descended with Sakuya, who immediately thought that it would be wise to clean up this mess, and conjured a mop, whilst Flandre gave the body a quick cremation, leaving a pile of white ashes in a swath of charred red leather. "Aww, I liked that" said Remilia. "This is not the time for fashion sadness, Remi, this woman tried to kill me, and she kept asking me where you hid something" said Flandre. "Hmm…" said Remilia.

Chapter 1:

"ra ra ah ah ah, roma ma ma ma, want your bad romance…" I sang, bringing a case of priceless china up to Patchouli's room, as she had insisted that, of all people, the one with the power to destroy should bring them up. I knocked lightly on the door, and Patchouli opened it, allowing me to have a few more precious moments that I would have to spend worrying about dropping it on the way to the cabinet where Patchouli kept all her most valuable breakable objects. As I had just set down the box, Remilia crashed in, and the vibrations from the door tipped the cabinet ever so slightly, causing it to lose its balance, and its trajectory would set it to fall right on top of me. I yelled, and the cabinet, along with its contents, burst into a million fragments of glass. Patchouli dropped to her knees, completely aghast as to the fact that her most precious objects had been destroyed in one small second of time. To add insult to injury, the large skylight in her library cracked and fell to the ground, causing it to crash and break into small fragments. Remilia sighed, and, clicking her fingers, caused all that just happened to, well, un-happen. Patchouli fainted, falling to the floor, thanking Sakuya for her kind and generous abilities, before sweeping her to her knees, and throwing her across the room.

"Alright, alright, ENOUGH!" I yelled, causing all of Patche's china to burst. "Just go" said Patche. Just then, a swarthy woman dressed in black leather walked into the room. "I am here for Remilia Scarlet" said the woman. "Sakuya!" yelled Remilia. Sakuya was there in a flash, her silver hair whipping around her face as she threw three knives at the woman. The knives crashed into the woman's thigh, head, and heart. Finally, Remilia summoned Gungnir and thrust it through the woman's thorax. The woman fell to the floor, dead. "Well, guess I shall be cleaning up two messes in one day," said Sakuya, blowing her hair from her face. "I think its time I went to find out where these women keep coming from, and where they get their awesome leather" said Remilia.

Chapter 2:

Remilia blasted through a door, revealing a posh apartment complex full of black leather-clad women. It was her dream come true, but, unfortunately, she had to kill them all. Such a waste. She raised her mighty spear, and lightning, red lightning, red blasts of light that called their victims to hell, blasted through the ceiling, destroying a quarter of the women. The rest charged, drawing curved scimitars and hunting knives, and lunged at Remilia. But, suddenly, they all stopped. Remilia had turned fate against them, and, suddenly, Reimu and Marisa burst through the ceiling, for you see, she had caused them to do so. "Kill them" said Remilia in a remorseless tone. "Yes, mistress" they said, before unleashing the mighty Malice Cannon, disintegrating the remainder of the leather-clad women. "Thank you, and now you may go, you are free" said Remilia. "Yes mistress" they said.

Remilia burst into the penthouse suite, and found nothing. Suddenly, she felt a cold knife by her throat. "Hello, Remilia, remember me?" asked a voice. As the color drained from Remilia's already pale face, she stated one word, "yes…"

"Good, then you know that I am Chen, and that I have come to kill you" said the voice. "Not so" said Remilia, whipping her spear, slicing Chen's jugular and leaving her to burn in hell. As the fire consumed the house, Remilia spread her wings and flew back to the Mansion. It had been a long day.


End file.
